


Did you never...?

by embersandturquoise



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Drawn To Each Other, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Memories, Memories of Crema, Mutual Pining, One-Shots, Protective Armie Hammer, Re-uniting, Romantic Fluff, Self-Doubt, Sexy and sweet, Smut, Some angst, Soulmates, Sweet Timothée Chalamet, Timmy has issues, We need more fluff these times, What if we just try, after work, eventual love, happy boys, they deserve the world, they deserve to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersandturquoise/pseuds/embersandturquoise
Summary: “I want to try what we´ve done on set... As Elio and Oliver, I mean...”What sounds like just an experiment, soon becomes the only truth they have ever known but not dared to admit.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Did you never...?

“Did you never... I mean... never just think about it?”

Timmy felt his throat run dry. He tapped his feet in an unsteady rhythm.

“Think about what?”

Armie´s eyes were focused suddenly. They had shared some drinks, talked, taken turns all day to visit the familiar places. Maybe it had all been too much – Rome, the memories... the heat all day... the allusions... the questions...

But Timmy clearly felt stirred and he knew it was more than just this day. He had felt the same during last summer when they were filming. And ever since... Now, that Armie had returned and they bathed in the possibility to spend their days together again, he was literally glowing like the sun itself. It was as if a missing puzzle part had been put back into place.

Timmy swallowed but then he scooted closer, his naked knee touching to Armie´s thighs which were covered nicely in tight brown jeans. Armie followed with his eyes and Timmy could swear the other´s gaze lingered on his crotch far longer than reasonable.

“Think about what, Timmy?”

“Uhm... trying it out?”

For a moment Armie looked at Timmy bedazzled.

“Trying it out? Gee Timmy, you´re not shy usually. Just tell me. What exactly is going on in your head?”

Timmy´s face was a revelation of emotions. Armie still was struck how he could literally follow the process of thinking behind those beautiful green eyes. He´d loved to watch Timmy play out all those feelings last year on set; he was so utterly open and affectionate – never in his life had Armie known any person so emotionally raw and unguarded. It was a gift and he was honoured and lucky that Timmy once more let him witness this.

He nudged the boy´s hair with his forehead, catching his cheeks dusting rosy.

“Timmy? Are you just teasing me or are you actually going to tell me more?”

“I will. I will. I´m trying. It´s just... phew...”

Timmy took a few more breaths but then he glued his eyes straight on Armie.

“I want to try what we´ve done on set... As Elio and Oliver, I mean...”

Armie knew he should have been shocked or at least embarrassed, but what happened was the exact opposite: He felt a rush of blood boiling in his veins, his heart thudded wildly with anticipation and his cock sprang to life. The innocence with which Timmy brought up this delicate issue, made it even more intriguing.

Timmy noticed how Armie´s pupils dilated and his breath got ragged as soon as he´s finished his last sentence. Armie shook away what felt like rush of shivers before he moved closer and stared at Timmy, swallowing several times before he spoke, his voice low and hoarse.

“Tell me everything...”

Timmy looked away, trying to gather his thoughts.

“I want... but I´ve never... you know... I just think about it all the time. Kissing... touching... everything...”

Armie could see Timmy´s chest heaving, he was already flushed down his throat and he himself felt heated. To imagine that Timmy might reciprocate his feelings...

How often had he – Armie – thought about it, remembered those days back at set, and the nights he´d spent longing for the boy, all the moments they had been so close... the way Timmy´s skin had felt under his hands, how his lips had been soft and his mouth so willing to give into his kisses, reaching out his tongue, even buckling in any of the scenes and Armie had kept him steady and he had laughed – but that had been in the script, it had been work...

It hadn´t felt like that though. 

“What do you think?”

Timmy broke the silence and Armie let escape a long breath.

“I think... let´s start with kissing.”

“Okay...”

Timmy knelt facing Armie now and he looked at the other man, his mouth slightly open, his eyes dark, his face so raw and curious, his breath tickling Armie´s cheeks as he reached his palms out to stroke Timmy´s jaw tenderly and draw him close.

“You okay?”

Timmy closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

“Me okay.”

The kiss felt like coming home. Armie had long given up to think back of their time in Crema without being deeply moved. More aroused... He had tried to keep it within though, and they had never spoken a word of it.

“Tim...”

he escaped between their kisses, which now grew deeper, containing more tongue, more demanding moves, more warmth, more Timmy against himself. He managed to crawl up on Armie´s lap, straddling his hips with those long legs and Armie could feel Timmy´s hard bulge pressing into his own.

“Touch me...”

Timmy plead, his voice full of desire and want, his eyes on fire, his body shaking and Armie wrapped him tight, his hands groping Timmy´s ass, just like in the midnight-scene. Just that now it felt real, it felt good; they both wanted it, they were free to explore their needs and wants and they were allowed to enjoy.

Timmy closed his eyes and Armie took him in. That beautiful boy – how could anyone not long to touch him, to be close to him, to kiss him, to touch him, to give him pleasure, to have him moan their name...?

“Fffffuck Armie...”

Timmy began circling his hips and pressed even closer, his hands wandering over Armie´s chest, touching the outlines of his body through the tee. Then he wriggled out of his own and laid Armie´s big hands onto his tummy.

“Touch me here... and here...”

He guided them around his navel, down to his hips, lightly brushing along the waist of his shorts and finally placed Armie´s finger over his nipples.

“... and here...”

There he let them rest and waited and all Armie could do was admire Timmy´s appearance, his lean pale body, his smooth skin, the little hair on his chest and around his navel, the dark tiny buds, erect now and eager for his touch, growing hard from anticipation alone and he gasped as he realized what he wanted to do to Timmy... after... this. After caressing his chest and tummy and arms, shoulders... maybe leaving some marks on his throat... he wanted to trail his tongue all over Timmy´s enticing body, bury himself into all possible places, taste him...

“Tim... do you have any idea how long I´ve been waiting for this?”

Timmy huffed.

“So you _did_ think about it.”

“Yes, I did. Every day. And every night...”

Armie let the words be the music to his hands exploring Timmy´s body further. The moans he draw from the younger one when he twirled his nipples between two fingers were an exquisite sound orchestrating the reaction in his groins to a max.

“I want to kiss you, Tim. Everywhere...”

“Yes please...”

Timmy gave in to him in such an effortless way, it run shivers down Armie´s spine; shivers of lust, shivers of longing, shivers of desiring.

“What are you waiting for then?”

Timmy looked at Armie and then down on himself. Down to his boxers which were tenting significantly now. Armie needed another long deep breath, before he slid his hands over the shape of Timmy´s arousal, feeling him hard and hot under the thin fabric and he lost every track of thought.

“So beautiful... just so beautiful...”

Timmy blushed. He still hadn´t overcome his doubts. Armie remembered how the boy had talked about feeling too lanky, too pale, too skinny, not manly enough.

“You really think that, Armie?”

Timmy´s eyes were sparkling like honey, golden in the sun, eager for his answer.

“I know it, Timmy. For me you are the most beautiful person in the world.”

Timmy gasped and he pulled Armie close and finally he pressed his hips into Armie´s palms, encouraging the other to finally grasp his cock and touch him up and down.

“Oh ffffuck...”

“Good baby?”

“Yes... good... more please... get me out of these...”

Timmy wrenched and fidgeted under Armie and his boxers landed on the floor. With more vigor than Armie had ever expected from him Timmy guided Armie down.

“You said something about kisses... everywhere...”

Armie closed his eyes and dived. When he took Timmy´s hard cock into his mouth, he was surprised by the softness of his skin. How could anyone be so obscenely erect but still feel smooth and tender under his tongue?

Timmy had his head thrown back and rested his hands in Armie´s neck, playing with the dense blonde locks. He was about to explode, he wanted to push so bad into Armie´s mouth, but then again he just wanted to enjoy it – now that it finally happened. He felt Armie´s tongue dance around the head of his cock, dipping into the slit, sucking pre-come from it and then sliding down his full length.

“Aaaah stop it... stop... or I´m gonna come soon.”

Armie looked up, grinning. He liked that he did that to Timmy. That he was the reason Timmy was on the verge of losing control and he looked more appetizing than ever, his face and throat flushed, his chest heaving, his cock throbbing. He gave the tip a last lick then he pulled Timmy down into another set of heated open-mouthed kisses.

“Off... off... off...”

Timmy´s voice was hoarse when he almost tore the buttons from Armie´s shirt and let his hands explore the warm hard body of the other.

“God you feel so good... so good... how could we wait so long...?”

“I don´t know...”

Armie really didn´t know. They both didn´t know. How did they both live for so long with these feelings breeding inside of them, both not aware that their counterpart felt exactly the same?

“I never thought you´d reciprocate...”

“Fuck... I did. From the very first day.”

Had he missed the signs? Had there been signs at all? Why did it always feel like they were shooting the movie again? Everything from the script seemed to have drowned into their real life long time ago. Maybe this really was their story and it had not been just coincidence they had met at that point of their lives.

Timmy wandered his lips down Armie´s chest, biting playfully around his nipples, his hand already wrapped around the thick length which welcomed his every touch.

“Timmy...?”

“Hm?”

Armie closed his eyes and took in the scent of the younger one. Everything on him was perfect, the way he felt in his arms, the way he spoke, the way his hair fell against Armie´s neck, the way his eyes were hungry for every word Armie could ever possibly say.

“Tim... I think I am in love with you.”

The candor and truth of Armie´s words hit Timmy hard in his chest. His mouth fell open and he gasped for air, his heart racing to the beats of a very different drum now. This was more, this was not just physical desire, not just trying something, this was...

He swallowed hard and his cheeks dusted pink, but then he repeated the words. His hands had started to shake around Armie´s cock; he just couldn´t believe it... His every dream, his every wish coming true... like this... in a moment... here.. right now... He began to laugh and then his eyes filled with tears and he let go and wrapped himself around the stronger man, clinging to him like a puppy or a very young child, intending to never let him go.

“I love you. I love you, too. I... Armie...”

Their eyes locked and it was like time had stopped. The whole world could have combusted in this moment, they wouldn´t have noticed. There was nothing else than the both of them anymore and when Armie took Timmy´s face into his palms and they merged into a kiss, their bodies connecting without further ado and it was pure bliss, hot and sweet at the same. It didn´t last very long though, they were both too excited, and as soon as Armie entered Timmy he felt his release close and Timmy´s arousal had built very quickly and it needed just some thrusts before they climbed higher and higher and Timmy even pushed himself further down on Armie and then he exploded all over his tummy. This and Timmy´s groans and the feeling of him, tight and hot around his cock sent Armie over the edge just seconds after and he shot his release, hitting Timmy´s sweet spot throughout the afterglow, until both of them were spent and panting, trying to collect their breath, holding on to each other for dear life and whispered silly nothings into each others´ ears, while their lips couldn´t get enough of each other.

“We could have had this for years...”

Timmy shook his head, smiling though.

“We will... for the years to come. And we´re gonna start now.”

Timmy chuckled, as he felt his cock springing to life again by the hot touch of Armie´s thighs against his. Armie obviously had recovered very quickly, too.

“Are we now?”

“Mmmh... your turn, Timmy...”

Armie grinned and rolled Timmy on top of him. Timmy bit his lips.

“I guess I`m lucky.”

“Someone with such a mischevious grin deserves all the luck in the world.”

“I hope it´s not only that.”

“Timmy... you have to get over your self-doubts. Really...”

“I try...”

The rest of Timmy´s words went under in a symphony of laughter and moans.

**Author's Note:**

> This got more fluffy as planned but I guess it is exactly what´s needed right now.  
> Hope you like it.  
> If you have thoughts or anything to say about these, just leave comments. Every single one is appreciated. :*


End file.
